leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.13
Ahoj summoneři, vítejte u aktualizace 4.13! Mistrovství světa je už na dohled, takže děláme vše pro to, abychom v soutěžním hraní docílili co nejvýraznější různorodosti (panečku, tohle uslyšíte ještě hodněkrát). Takže ačkoliv se tato aktualizace tváří jako opravdu veliká – což také je! –, přináší spíš množství drobných úprav než nějaké zásadní změny. Sice tu tedy najdete více než 40 upravených položek, samy o sobě však nejsou nijak výrazné. Jelikož hlavním cílem aktualizace 4.13 je dosažení strategické různorodosti (a to samé bude platit i pro následující patche, které vydáme před mistrovství světa), rozdělili jsme sekce podle příslušnosti do specifických skupin nebo sad. V každé kategorii vás seznámíme s vytýčenými cíli, celkovým přístupem a hlubším kontextem pro jednotlivé šampiony, předměty a summonerovi kouzla. Nezapomeňte, že k přecházení mezi sekcemi můžete použít interaktivní obsah, který se nachází na pravé straně obrazovky! Aktualizace 4.13 přináší také úpravu herního systému pro Sonu. Ačkoliv mezi podpůrnými šampiony nepatřila ani mezi špičku, ani mezi ty nejopomíjenější, využili jsme tuto příležitost k tomu, abychom jí poskytli smysluplnější (a charakterističtější) herní systém, aniž bychom přitom nějak výrazně měnili její styl, jenž se z velké míry opírá o aury. Podrobnosti najdete níže u popisu příslušných změn, nebo si můžete přečíst článek o aktualizaci herního systému Sony! Tak nebo tak, přejděme k poznámkám k aktualizaci! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní Dočasně jsme nahradili některé obrázky skinů jejich mezinárodními protějšky, jelikož lépe odpovídají současným požadavkům na kvalitu. Chceme vylepšit kvalitu naprosto všech hlavních obrázků, ale v současné době se soustředíme především na základní grafiku šampionů. *Některé skiny získaly nové splash arty (převzaty z asijské verze hry): **Noxus Hunter Anivia **Red Riding Annie **Rusty Blitzcrank **Goalkeeper Blitzcrank **Desperada Cassiopeia **Siren Cassiopeia **Mr. Mundoverse **Tango Evelynn **Minuteman Gangplank **Dreadknight Garen **Alien Invader Heimerdinger **Blast Zone Heimerdinger **Nightblade Irelia **Aviator Irelia **Commando Jarvan IV **Silver Kayle **Viridian Kayle **Sorceress Lux **Chosen Master Yi **Candy Cane Miss Fortune **Pharaoh Nasus **Snow Bunny Nidalee **Leopard Nidalee **Ravager Nocturne **Forsaken Olaf **Glacial Olaf **Ruthless Pantheon **Noxus Poppy **Frozen Shen **Hextech Singed **Black Belt Udyr **Curling Veigar V rámci naší dlouhodobé snahy nabírat nové hráče experimentujeme s různými způsoby, jak novým summonerům vštípit pokročilejší herní koncepty i mimo samotný průběh hry. V tomto případě jsme se zaměřili na rozdávání smrtících úderů. Hráčům na nižších úrovních se tedy po skončení zápasu může objevit tip, který je na tento herní mechanismus upozorní. Jakmile začnou dosahovat vyššího CS, bude se jim tato informace zobrazovat méně často. *Novým hráčům se občas na závěrečné obrazovce objeví tip, který je seznámí s konceptem rozdávání smrtících úderů. Kalkulačky, radujte se! *Vylepšili jsme rychlost načítání zápasů o 10–30 %, především na starších strojích. Nákup vylepšení předmětů v obchodě se snažíme udělat více intuitivní. Když se podíváte na název této poznámky, souhrn, kontext a samotnou poznámku, asi si všimnete, že jsme čtyřmi různými způsoby řekli jedno a to samé. *Změnili jsme pořadí, v němž jsou v obchodě v sekci vylepšení vypsány jednotlivé položky, aby byl nákup intuitivnější. Někdo si tuhle úpravu speciálně vyžádal, tak jsme ji provedli. *Nové termíny pro vyhledávání: **Při vyhledání řetězce „žlutý (Yellow)“ se vypíší všechny totemy (Totems). **Při vyhledání řetězce „červený (Red)“ se vypíší všechny čočky (Lenses). **Při vyhledání řetězce „modrý (Blue)“ se vypíší všechna oka (Orbs). **Při vyhledání řetězce „zelený (Green)“ se vypíší totemy zraku (Sight Wards). **Při vyhledání řetězce „růžový (Pink)“ se vypíší totemy vidění (Vision Wards). Team Builder Během několika měsíců od představení funkce Sestavit tým jsme v ní provedli řadu různých vylepšení. V rámci této aktualizace přidáváme na seznam změn i vylepšené vyhledávání vhodných hráčů! Některé z nejvýznamnějších nových prvků najdeš zde. *Během pár dní po úvodním vydání verze 4.13 provedeme nějakolik menších aktualizací ve funkci Team Builder: **Při vyhledávání vhodných hráčů nyní funkce Team Builder bere v potaz vaše zkušenosti se zvoleným šampionem, pozicí a rolí. **Hráči si nyní mohou zpřístupnit ikony summonera s motivem jednotlivých rolí. Podmínkou je odehrát v dané roli 5 zápasů vytvořených funkcí Team Builder. Betaverze historie zápasů V průběhu několika minulých aktualizací jsme do historie zápasů přidali různé nové nástroje a vizualizace, které jste sami navrhli. Zde jsou některé z posledních provedených změn! *Byl přidán režim pro barvoslepé. *Mezi úkoly sledovanými v zápasech v Twisted Treeline je nyní uveden i Vilemaw. *Byla přidána sekce Rozbor zápasu, ve které se nachází: **Grafy pro zabití šampiona, zlaťáky, poškození a totemy. **Indikátor s portrétem šampiona pro První prolitou krev, První zničenou věž, Největší vícenásobné zabití a Největší vražednou horečku. *Při zvolení nějakého šampiona s minimapou zobrazující šampionova zabití se nyní zvýrazní i místa jeho úmrtí. A když už jsme v tom byli, opravili jsme u historie zápasů také několik chyb a nekonzistentností ve sledování dat a hlášení. *U kooperativních zápasů proti počítači se správně sledují úkoly pro fialový tým. *U zápasů hraných s dřívější aktualizací se u předmětů zobrazují popisy vztahující se k dané verzi hry. *Bylo opraveno několik chyb ve vykreslování u zápasů delších než 60 minut. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se při vrácení akce neobnovovaly utracené zlaťáky, takže se zdálo, že hráč utratil více, než vydělal. *Pokud v historii zápasů jiného hráče v klientovi kliknete na nějaký zápas, správně se označí na webu. A poslední změna na závěr – ačkoliv se soustředíme především na co nejlepší vyšperkování naší webové historie zápasů, přidali jsme pár informací i do „rychlé“ historie v klientovi, abychom tak vyhověli těm hráčům, kterým stačí jen naprosté základy. *Do „rychlé“ historie zápasů v klientovi byly přidány informace o použitých předmětech, získaných zlaťácích a summonerových kouzlech. Opravy chyb *Popisy pro Sheen, Trinity Force, Lich Bane a Iceborn Gauntlet nyní správně uvádí, že cooldown pasivního efektu Spellblade je 1,5 sekundy (samotná hodnota se nezměnila). *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se hráči na konci zápasu zasekli v diváckém režimu. *Bylo opraveno několik chyb v popisu Ducha starodávného golema. *Byla opravena chyba s funkcí Zrušit u aktivovatelných předmětů. Od uvedení nového zvukového enginu v rámci předchozí aktualizace jsme pracovali na opravě mnoha drobných nesrovnalostí, které se do hry vloudily. *Hlasitost hudby při smrti ve Howling Abyss je nyní správně ovládána posuvníkem Hudba v nabídce Zvuk. *Bylo opraveno několik případů, kdy hráči slyšeli zvuky ze vzdálených míst na mapě. *Byly odstraněny různé řádky dabingu, které se do hry vetřely s novým enginem. *Množství zvukových efektů bylo vybalancováno, aby jejich hlasitost odpovídala dřívějším úrovním. *Bylo opraveno několik případů, kdy se efekty přehrávaly příliš dlouho, byly useknuté nebo se přehrávaly jeden přes druhý. Obchod Novinky v obchodě: *Debonair *Debonair *Debonair ikona Šampióni Většina změn provedených u bojovníků se soustředí na džungli (s výjimkou pár úprav pro horní lajny), takže se zaměřme především na ni. V rámci aktualizace 4.11 jsme provedli několik zásahů do herního systému, jejichž cílem bylo vrátit tanky zpátky do džungle. Na většině herních úrovní nyní opravdu vidíme větší různorodost, to ovšem neplatí o soutěžní scéně. Je zde konkrétně trojice džunglerů se silným nástupem (Elise, Evelynn a Lee Sin), která výrazně dusí organizované hry a vzhledem ke své dominanci v raných fázích hry utlačuje všechny ostatní alternativní volby. Mírným oslabením těchto tří šampionů chceme dát větší prostor všem ostatním. Všeobecné zaměření aktualizace na zvyšování různorodosti šampionů mágů a zabijáků jsme využili k provedení řady nenápadných buffů pro šampiony, kteří jsou „téměř dokonalí“. Naší hlavní snahou je zajistit větší různorodost při výběru střelců. Nyní si soutěžní týmy volí silné supertahounské střelce jako Kog'Mawa, Tristanu nebo Twitche, a ačkoliv se nám strategický význam těchto panáčků (a panenky) líbí, jejich výrazná dominance oproti ostatním alternativám je jasným důkazem, že jejich velká síla v závěru hry není vyvážena dostatečnými slabinami v jejím úvodu. Vzhůru na podpůrné šampiony! Podobně jako u džunglerů i zde okupuje přední místa v soutěžním hraní jen několik málo „povinných“ šampionů, konkrétně Braum a Thresh (případně Nami). Rozhodli jsme se tedy je trochu oslabit. Domníváme se, že jakmile narušíme jejich dominanci, uvolníme tím prostor pro mnoho dalších alternativ, které jen čekají na svou příležitost. ; Braum i nadále dominuje na vysoké a soutěžní úrovni hry, takže jsme se pokusili snížit jeho sílu v lajně a neúměrně silné omezující efekty v úvodních bojích. Postupně sice bude při přechodu do závěrečné fáze nabírat na síle až na (téměř) původní úroveň, v úvodní a střední části by však neměl být tak drtivý, aby tím spustil lavinový efekt. * (pasivka) spouštěcí zranění sníženo na 32 (+8 za level) z 38 (+12 za level). * (W) cena many zvýšena na 50/55/60/65/70 z 30/40/50/60/70. * ® trvání slowu čtyř sekundového slow pole sníženo na 0.25 sekund z 1.5 sekund. Doba vyhození zmenšena na 1/1.3/1.5 sekund z 1.5 sekund na všech levelech. Slow snižen na 40/50/60% ze 60% na všech levelech. ; Díky svému vysokému základnímu poškození nyní Evelynn dokáže tankovat a přitom rozdávat velice slušné rány, takže doufáme, že po provedení těchto změn ji přinutíme více přemýšlet o tom, jakým směrem se vydá. Pokud tedy bude chtít Evelynn rychle zabíjet nepřátele, bude si muset pořídit útočné vybavení, a jestliže se rozhodne tankovat, také se neobejde bez specializovaných pomůcek. A ano, uvědomujeme si, že Evelynn není v zásadě bojovník, ale zařadili jsme ji sem z důvodu lepší přehlednosti (no jo, no). * (Q) základní zranění sníženo na 30/45/60/75/90 (0.35/0.40/0.45/0.50/0.55 AP) z 40/60/80/100/120 (0.45). Bonusový AD přepočet zvýšen na 0.50/0.55/0.60/0.65/0.70 z 0.50 na všech levelech. Cena many snížena na 12/18/24/30/36 z 16/22/28/34/40. ; Vzhledem ke své síle v soubojích, skvělé kontrole význačných míst (svým poškozením i tankováním pomocí pavouků) a vynikajícím předpokladům pro provádění přepadů má Elise plné právo být na soutěžní úrovni jedním v nejvybíranějších šampionů. To samé si vyslechnete i u Lee Sina. Když má ovšem nějaký šampion tolik silných stránek, je obtížné rozhodnout se, jaký postup u něj zvolit. Prozatím se tedy u Elise nepustíme do vytváření nějaké nové smysluplné slabiny a místo toho omezíme četnost a spolehlivost jejích útoků proti vybraným cílům. * (E) šířka střely zúžena na 55 z 70. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Cocoon poskytoval výhled i po skončení omráčení (nyní jsou oba časy shodné). * (E) dostřel snížen na 750 z 925. Schopnost Rappel nyní počítá svůj dosah od okraje Elise k okraji cíle (dosah schopnosti Rappel se tak zvýší zhruba o +75). ; Když jsme před časem prováděli u Gragase aktualizaci herního systému, chtěli jsme se vypořádat s tematickým problémem, kdy za tlustého opilého rváče všichni hráli jako za mága, který ze zadních řad ostřeluje nepřátele soustavnou kanonádou sudů. Prostřednictvím této změny chceme docílit toho, aby Gragasovi nejvíc vyhovovalo vrhnout se do žáru bitvy a ne se schovávat jako zbabělec. * (Q) nyní uděluje 70% zranění minionům. * (W) cena many zvýšena na 30 z 0. Redukce zranění trvá jen 2,5 sekundy místo 3. Cooldown změněn na 8/7/6/5/4 sekund z 8/7.5/7/6.5/6. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které bylo možné použít Drunken Rage dvakrát po sobě, pokud byl Gragas přerušen hned na začátku popíjení. Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které občas Drunken Rage nepřehrál při útoku příslušnou animaci s úderem sudu. * (E) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které Body Slam občas nefungoval, když jej Gragas vylepšil jako první nebo druhý. ; Posilujeme Gravesovu schopnost střílet po ostatních z brokovnice. * (Q) nepřátelé zasažení více výstřely dostanou 40% zranění místo 35%. * ® počáteční zranění zvýšeno na 250/400/550 z 250/350/450. ; Kdysi dokázal Hecarim přežít v džungli téměř neomezeně dlouho, takže jsme provedli změnu, která mu to překazila. Dospěli jsme ovšem k názoru, že některé ty nerfy jsme přestřelili. * (pasivka) Hecarim získává bonusové útočné poškození ve výši 15 / 17,5 / 20 / 22,5 / 25 / 27,5 / 30 % svého bonusové movement speedu místo 10 / 12,5 / 15 / 17,5 / 20 / 22,5 / 25 %. * (Q) cena many zmenšena na 24/26/28/30/32 z 24/28/32/36/40. ; Janně jsme přidali jen pár malých buffů, jelikož se celkově jedná o velice silného šampiona pro pomoc při ústupu. * (pasivka) dostřel zvýšen na 1000 z 800. * (Q) nyní zobrazuje výši zranění při nabíjení. Doba maximálního vyhození je nyní 1,25 sekundy místo 1. Cooldown se odečítá již při aktivaci. ; Tato změna znamená vlastně to, že Jax dokončí svou útočnou animaci o něco rychleji, není to však přímý buff jeho rychlosti útoků. Může to znít divně, ale v zásadě jde o to, že zasazování smrtících úderů víc odpovídá dění na monitoru. *Jax dokončí útočnou animaci o něco rychleji (konkrétně o 19 %). ; S touhle změnou to pořádně rozjedeme. Fakt že jo. * ! (pasivka) JINX TO NYNÍ ROZJEDE, KDYŽ PŘISPĚJE KE ZNIČENÍ INHIBITORU! ; Částečně se vracíme ke stavu, v němž byla Kayle před změnami provedenými v patchi 4.11.. * (E) AP přepočet zvýšen na 0.25 z 0.2. * ® cooldown snížen na 100/90/80 sekund z 110/95/80. ; Když jsme v patchi 4.10 měnili předměty s attack damage, už tak dost silný Kog'Maw získal ještě celou řádku dalších výhod. Chceme samozřejmě, aby se do závěrečné fáze hry dostal v plné síle, ale aby to mělo smysl, musí mít nějakou skutečnou slabinu v úvodní a střední části. Zrekapitulujme si v rychlosti, co nás vede konkrétně k těmto změnám: Pomocí své oblíbené soupravy předmětů (Trinity Force + Blade of the Ruined King) získá Kog více podpůrných/tankovacích možností než tradiční střelci s Infinity Edge , ale i tak dokáže způsobovat ohromné poškození díky vysokému ničení brnění svým Q a posilováním poškození přes W. Teď mu bude trvat o něco déle, než se dostane na tuto úroveň efektivnosti. *Základní healthy sníženy na 487 z 524. *Healthy za level zvýšeny na 87 z 84. * (Q) snížení armoru a magic resistu změněno na 12/16/20/24/28% z 20/22/24/26/28%. ; LeBlanc se nyní ještě více spoléhá na Distortion, jelikož jí umožňuje plížit se po mapě a připravovat zákeřné přepady. * (W) cena many snížena na 80/85/90/95/100 z 80/90/100/110/120. ; Stejně jako Elise má i Lee Sin mnoho silných stránek a jen málo slabin, takže i u něj je obtížné se rozhodnout, jaký přístup zaujmout. Po zvážení mnoha připomínek hráčů k charakteru Lee Sina jako džunglera, který v úvodu hry vyvíjí silný tlak a ke konci zápasu ztrácí na síle, jsme se rozhodli vydat právě tímto směrem (především ve vztahu k omezení jeho schopnosti přežít a poskytovat pomoc v závěru hry). *Základní HP regen zvýšen na 8,95 za 5 sekund z 6,95 za 5 sekund. * (W) trvání štítu zmenšeno na 2 sekundy ze 4. * (E) již nesnižuje attack speed místo 20/30/40/50/60%. ; Dovolte mi citovat jistou osobu: „Chceme zdůraznit, že Lissandřinou silnou stránkou není omráčit nějakého troubu na 1,5 sekundy a pak ho zabít vysokým okamžitým poškozením.“ Jinými slovy, dáváme této ledové čarodějce do závěru hry větší dlouhodobé poškození a zároveň vylepšujeme její kontrolu nad bojištěm. Tím pádem také musíme trochu omezit okamžité poškození, které dokáže způsobit (konkrétně její Q bylo zkráceno o celou sekundu), ale celkově nám to dává možnost zdůraznit jiné její jedinečné dovednosti. * (Q) cooldown snížen na 6/5.25/4.5/3.75/3 sekund z 6/5.5/5/4.5/4. * (W) AP přepočet snížen na 0.4 z 0.6. * ® slow zvýšen na 30/45/75% z 20/30/40%. ; Když jsme v aktualizaci 4.12 prováděli u Luciana velké změny, báli jsme se především tří věci: zaprvé, že pro něj bude úvod hry příliš těžký, než aby dokázal ve střední a závěrečné fázi hry využít naplno svůj potenciál (nestalo se!), zadruhé, že se hráči budou změnám u Luciana jen obtížně přizpůsobovat (nestalo se!), a zatřetí, že bude ve střední a závěrečné fázi hry až moc silný, takže se možná bojíme zbytečně (stalo se!). A nyní ke změnám: tím, že jsme resetování Relentless Pursuit provázali s Lightslinger (a nastavili cenu na 0 many), udělali jsme Luciana téměř naprosto imunního vůči zpomalením. Tím vzniká pro soupeře řada náročných situací, protože mnoho protivníků se mu zkrátka nedostane na kůži. I nadále chceme, aby byl Lucian nesmírně pohyblivý, když si nakoupí předměty pro zkracování cooldownu, ale má-li to být zdravý herní mechanismus, nesmí tím zároveň eliminovat veškeré snahy soupeřů o aktivní odvetu. * (E) již neodstraňuje slow efekty. Cooldown zvýšen na 18/17/16/15/14 sekund z 14/13/12/11/10. ; Původně jsme si mysleli, že zařazení Lulu do sólové lajny bude jedinečným obohacením hry, takže jsme se snažili, aby byla lákavou volbou pro sólovou i duo lajnu. Jenže Lulu v horní lajně v současné době ubírá soutěžní hře hodně na různorodosti, a jelikož Luluina síla v sólové lajně hodně souvisí s jejími podpůrnými schopnostmi, museli jsme se primárně zaměřit na snížení jejího útoku. Uvědomujeme si, že není zrovna ideální, když nepřímo snižujeme Luluiny možnosti fungovat jako podpora, aby mohla i nadále působit v roli mága, takže v budoucnu se budeme této problematice jistě ještě věnovat. * (Q) Snižování zpomalení Glitterlance se již neodvíjí od ability power. * (W) trvání movement speed bonusu sníženo na 3/3.5/4/4.5/5 sekund z 5 na všech levelech. Cena many snížena na 65 na všech levelech z 65/70/75/80/85. ; Dospěli jsme k názoru, že Lux potřebuje pomoc s posilováním do závěrečné fáze hry, takže... * (pasivka) základní zranění sníženo na 10 + (8 x level) z 10 + (10 x level). Nyní má 0.2 AP přepočet z 0. ; Odebíráme Nami několik jejích méně nápadných výhod, jelikož když nerfujeme Brauma a Threshe, má dobře našlápnuto stát se na soutěžní úrovni dominantním podpůrným šampionem, který by zastínil všechny ostatní. *Základní movement speed snížen na 335 z 340. * (W) cooldown zvýšen na 10 sekund z 9. ; Olaf se vývoji hry nedokázal příliš dobře přizpůsobit (hodně se jej dotkly především změny u předmětů poskytujících zkrácení cooldownu + healthů), takže mu dáváme pár buffů, aby chytil druhý dech. * (Q) cooldown snížen na 7 sekund z 8. * (W) zvýšení léčby ze všech zdrojů změněno na 1% za každé 2% chybějících healthů z 1% za každé 2.5% chybějících healthů. * ® cooldown snížen na 100/90/80 z 120/100/80. ; Sivir je zajímavá šampionka, která v roli střelce poskytuje celou řadu možností strategického využití, takže jsme se rozhodli posílit její jedinečné síly. * ® trvání bonus movement speedu zvýšeno na 2/4/6 sekund z 2/3/4. ; Toto byla jedna z nejobtížněji vystopovatelných chyb, takže i její oprava trvala hodně dlouho. Ale máme to. * ® byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se Shen občas neteleportoval ke svému chráněnému cíli, aniž by k tomu měl jakýkoliv důvod. ; Sice jsme u Shyvany nechtěli provádět žádné zásadní změny, ale opravili jsme dvojici chyb, čímž jí trochu přistřihujeme křídla. * (W) trvání Burnout již nelze prodloužit nad rámec maximálního limitu použitím schopnosti Dragon's Descent. Burnout Dragon's Descent nyní způsobuje poškození každých 0,75 sekundy místo 1 sekunda (stejně jako poškození způsobované Burnout). ; Sona vchází na pódium s harmonickou aktualizací herního systému za orchestrálního doprovodu nové grafiky! Celou symfonii změn si můžete přečíst poslechnout zde! Nejen, že díky této aktualizaci bude v budoucnu snazší provádět u Sony vyrovnávací změny (její staré aury, to byla noční můra, protože byly ohromně silné, aniž by vyžadovaly aktivní hru), ale hráči navíc budou moci předvést, co kromě Flash a Crescendo doopravdy umí. Svými „zónami pohostinnosti“ bude Sona nyní svým přátelům poskytovat výraznější (a využitelnější) bonusy. Nebo, jak by to řekla výstižně Sona sama: „......“ *Sona se dočkala úpravy herního systému! *Sona a její skiny dostaly nové modely, textury a animace. *Vizuální efekty a ikony schopností byly aktualizovány. *Sona má nové vizuální efekty, jež ukazují, kam až sahají její aury. *Vizuální efekt Crescenda byl upraven tak, aby svou velikostí odpovídal zásahové zóně (samotná oblast zasažená efektem se nezměnila). *Nepřátelé omráčení Crescendem nyní tancují o 50 % rychleji. ; Jelikož Thresh i nadále představuje na vrcholných úrovních spolehlivého podpůrného šampiona, rozhodli jsme se trochu oslabit jeho méně používané (avšak velice silné) plošné schopnosti, jimiž zasahuje do týmových bojů. * (W) nyní zaštítuje Threshe a jednoho spojence. Hodnota štítu zvýšena na 60/100/140/180/220 z 60/95/130/165/200. * (E) byla opravena chyba v popisu schopnosti, kvůli které bylo uvedeno, že Flay způsobuje zpomalení na 1,5 sekundy. Ve skutečnosti to je 1 sekunda (v samotném trvání ke změně nedošlo). * ® po zničení první zdi již další nedávají zranění jednomu cíli. ; Tristana je Kog'Maw v bledě modrém: hypertahounská střelkyně, která v průběhu sezóny obdržela několik buffů (v době, kdy hře dominovali pánové specializovaní na střední fázi hry) a pak vyletěla do oblak, když jsme v patchi 4.10 provedli změny u předmětů s attack damage. A stejně jako u Koga jsme i u Trist chtěli, aby měla nějaké rozumné strategické slabiny a méně síly v úvodu a středu hry, než se v závěru utkání změní na ničivý kolos. * (W) trvání slowu změněno na 1/1.5/2/2.5/3.0 sekund z 2.5 sekund na všech levelech. * (E) zranění za čas sníženo na 80/125/170/215/260 z 110/150/190/230/270. ; Hra za Varuse se v závěrečných fázích hry točí především kolem jeho schopnosti zahajovat boje a zabraňovat nepřátelským útokům, takže jsme se rozhodli toho i nadále držet. * (Q) kromě kruhového ukazatele se při nabíjení zobrazuje i čárový indikátor. * ® cooldown snížen na 110/90/70 z 120/105/90. ; Vayne vždy byla učebnicovým příkladem střelkyně, která se průběžně posiluje – má totiž poměrně slabý úvod, ale odměnou za to jí je extrémně silný závěr utkání. Tak jsme to ještě umocnili. *Attack speed za level zvýšen na 4 z 3.1. * ® bonus AD zvýšeno na 30/50/70 z 25/40/55. ; Tyto změny lépe odpovídají vizuálnímu ztvárnění Vel'Kozových schopností. Svalme vinu na špatné vnímání perspektivy, za což on sám pochopitelně nemůže. * (W) střela rozšířena na 88 z 65. * ® ostřel zvýšen na 1550 z 1500. ; V průběhu uplynulých měsíců jsme Yasua bedlivě pozorovali, a ačkoliv si nemyslíme, že by nějak výrazně vyčníval z řady, provedli jsme u něj několik úprav pro lepší vyvážení. * (pasivka) trvání štítu sníženo na 1 sekundu z 1,5 sekundy. * (Q) je nyní méně závislá na attack speedu a minimální doba pro seslání je 0,13 sekundy místo 0,18 sekundy. Attack speed, jež je potřebný pro dosažení tohoto minima, zůstala beze změn (114 %, případně 60 % na 18. úrovni). Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které vír Steel Tempest způsoboval okamžité poškození v oblasti běžného seslání Steel Tempest, zatímco putoval pryč (jedná se o velmi drobnou změnu). * (W) již nezískává bonus flow za každý skok místo 3/6/9/12/15%. ; Kvůli prodloužení přebíjecí doby Mega Inferno Bomb v závěrečné fázi hry bude muset Ziggs víc přemýšlet o tom, kdy použije R k likvidaci vlny a kdy si jej raději ponechá pro důležitý týmový boj. * ® cooldown zvýšen na 120 sekund na všech levelech z 120/105/90. ; Tuto změnu jsme museli provést v zájmu srozumitelnosti hry; promiň, Zileane! * (Q) byla opravena chyba, kvůli které výbuch Time Bomb ignoroval kouzelné štíty. Předměty ; Momentálně hráči nemají žádný důvod, proč provést vylepšení na Greater Stealth Totem, tak jim jeden dáváme. Kratší cooldown! *Cooldown snížen na 90 sekund z 120. ; Krátký cooldown Banshee's Veil umožňovala, aby byl magický štít „připravený“ na příchod každé nové vlny poskoků. Tento předmět tedy byl až příliš silný v případech, kdy byly síly na obou stranách vyrovnané a jeden tým se snažil ten druhý obléhat pod věží. *Unikátní pasivní štít se obnovuje po 40 sekundách místo 25. ; Trochu jsme Chalice of Harmony oslabili, aby si jej hráči kupovali spíš kvůli pasivnímu efektu manafont. *Magir resist snížen na 20 z 25. ; Varování: Toto vysvětlení kontextu možná zabíhá pro běžné smrtelníky až moc do podrobností. Ve Deathfire Grasp se spojuje nízká interaktivita hry (např. vysoké okamžité poškození bez možnosti reagovat) s absencí potřeby prokázání vlastních schopností. Je to poněkud zásadnější problém, kterému se budeme ve větší míře věnovat v budoucnu, ale dospěli jsme k názoru, že je důležité alespoň zkrátit přebíjecí dobu DFG, aby byly více v rovnováze s většinou kouzel/předmětů, které slouží k obraně před okamžitým poškozením (např. exhaust, heal, Zhonya's Hourglass apod.). I kdybychom nemuseli řešit to, že DFG dokážou udělat ze šampiona jednoranného mága (zdravíme Lissandru), znamená to aspoň, že můžeme dát potenciálně zdravým zabijákům lepší nástroje, s nimiž mohou pracovat *Unikátní aktivní cooldown zvýšen na 90 sekund z 60. ; Jelikož Frostfang i rost Queen's Claim jsou předměty, které by měly být kvůli generování zlaťáků využívány především pro agresivní napadání, zajišťují dostatečný přísun financí už tak dost samy o sobě. Trošku jsme je tedy omezili. *Goldy za 10 snížen na 2 z 4. ; Nebudu se opakovat! *Goldy za 10 snížen na 2 z 4. ; Přidali jsme do hry ukazatel buffu, abyste věděli, co můžete získat, a neseděli na Madred's Razors... 77 minut (děláme si srandu). *Na lištu buffů byl přidán buff, který ukazuje (máte-li v inventáři Madred's Razors), kolik stupňů jste již nasbírali k přeměně na Feral Flare. Zobrazuje se pouze ve Summoner's Rift. ; Díky této změně je řada Ancient Coin / Nomad's Medallion / Talisman of Ascension o něco atraktivnější pro „bloumající podporu“ a zahajovací podporu, přičemž se zvyšuje jedinečnost Coin mezi předměty s pasivním přísunem zlaťáků. *Mana regen za 5 snížen na 5 z 7. *Nyní dává +10 movement speed. ; Malé posílení Rylainy celkové efektivity v roli útočně orientovaného ovládacího předmětu. *Healthy sníženy na 400 z 500. *AP zvýšeno na 100 z 80. ; Zhruba to samé co výše uvedený případ, tak si přečtěte ten. *Health regen zvýšen na 15 z 10. *Cooldown reduction zmenšen na 10% z 20%. *Nyní dává +20 movement speed. ; Naučili jsme se počítat a došlo nám, že Sword of the Occult by také jedna dvě lekce z matematiky neuškodily. *Zemřete-li s nashromážděnými 20 nabitími, ztratí Sword of the Occult 7 nabití místo 6. Twisted Treeline a Crystal Scar ; Pokud jste si četli vysvětlení u Deathfire Grasp, budou vám tyto řádky znít velice povědomě: V Blackfire Torch se spojuje nízká interaktivita hry (např. vysoké okamžité poškození bez možnosti reagovat) s absencí potřeby prokázání vlastních schopností. Je to poněkud zásadnější problém, kterému se budeme ve větší míře věnovat v budoucnu, ale dospěli jsme k názoru, že je důležité alespoň zkrátit přebíjecí dobu BFT, aby byla více v rovnováze s většinou kouzel/předmětů, které slouží k obraně před okamžitým poškozením (např. exhaust, heal, Zhonya's Hourglass apod.). I kdybychom nemuseli řešit to, že BFT dokáže udělat ze šampiona jednoranného mága (zdravíme Lissandru), znamená to aspoň, že můžeme dát potenciálně zdravým zabijákům lepší nástroje, s nimiž mohou pracovat. *Cooldown unikátní aktivky zvýšen na 90 sekund z 60. Crystal Scar ; Fizzova pohyblivost a poškození jsou na „šarvátkové“ založení Dominionu až příliš vysoké. S trochou zkrácení cooldownu se dokázal vrhat do boje a zase se z něj stahovat bez mrknutí oka. Vzhledem k prodloužení cooldownu bude muset nyní být opatrnější s tím, jak bude s pohyblivostí nakládat. * (Q) cooldown zvýšen na 11/10/9/8/7 sekund z 10/9/8/7/6. * (E) cooldown zvýšen na 16/14.5/13/11.5/10 sekund z 16/14/12/10/8. Summoner kouzla ; Tato změna by měla omezit účinnost kouzla Exhaust vůči zabijákům a zároveň zvýšit víceúčelovost jeho použití (díky odebrání pevně daného množství armoru/ magic resistu je nesmírně efektivní proti zabijákům či střelcům s nízkou obranou!). *Nyní redukuje "Movement Speed a Attack Speed o 30%, Magic resist a Armor o 10 a udělené zranění o 40% po 2.5 sekundy" místo "Udělené zranění o 50% a attack speed a movement speed o 30%". ; Jelikož se jedná o summoner kouzlo, které ovlivňuje dva šampiony a přidává bonus k movement speedu, došlo nám, že je dost silné. Až moc. *Množství vyléčených healthů je nyní 90 – 345 místo 95 - 475. de:V4.13 en:V4.13 es:V4.13 fr:V4.13 pl:V4.13